


Always You

by Sadlyamundane



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Best Friends to Lover, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: College AU where Carlos has a girlfriend but realizes he is in love with his openly gay best friend TK 🤷🏻♀️  maybe they’re roommates? Idk haha-Lucy is great, she is and Carlos likes her, a lot but he doesn't like her in the way a boyfriend should like their girlfriend. Carlos likes someone else that way, someone he's not sure he should  to love.Tyler Kennedy Strand literally stormed into Carlos' life. He was freshmen setting up his dorm when TK tumbled through the door, carrying one too many boxes, and they've been best friends since. And Carlos is sure he's in love with TK.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Always You

Lucy is great, she is and Carlos likes her, a lot but he doesn't like her in the way a boyfriend should like their girlfriend. Carlos likes someone else that way, someone he's not sure he should to love. 

Tyler Kennedy Strand literally stormed into Carlos' life. He was freshmen setting up his dorm when TK tumbled through the door, carrying one too many boxes, and they've been best friends since. And Carlos is sure he's in love with TK. 

"-Los what's going on?" Carlos shook his head and looked up at TK from his text book; it's been 3 years and he still can't get over his feelings. 

"I wanna break up with Lucy" and Carlos knows why; he started dating Lucy when TK started dating some douche named Alex. Carlos really hated Alex. 

"Why? Thought we liked this one?" TK titled his head to the side and pouted. Carlos hates how irresistibly cute TK is. He hates the thumping in his heart when he looks at TK, no one's ever made him feel that way. 

He hadn't thought about liking guys, sure he had a few fantasies about a couple of soccer players, but who hadn't. He's sure he's supposed to be straight, he likes girls, he just hadn't found the one, the one that would make his heart race; the one that would make him smile and laugh, the one that knows he eats the pizza crust first, he wants someone that makes him feel things the way TK makes him feel; he wants someone that knows him the way TK knows. He wants TK. He does but he's sure he can have that.

"Okay you've quite again, I hate it" TK reaches over the table that was cluttered in text book to take his hand but he jerks it away, out of TKs grasp "okay" TK draws the word and start to pack his things up. 

"TK I'm sorry, just been-"

"I have a class, you can wallow about your break up alone" TK waved him off and walked away. 

Carlos groaned. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do about his stupid feelings about his stupidly cute best friend. 

"What are you groaning about?" Lucy takes the seat in front of him and Carlos groans again. 

"I think I like guys" Carlos mumbled quietly

"What?" 

"I think I like guys, I think I'm gay"

"Okay, yeah we know" Lucy smiled and it's Carlos' who looks taken back and confused. "Oh yeah um we don't call it gay actually we TK sexual" Lucy giggled as if she just exposed the worlds funniest secret. 

"I don't get it" 

"Carlos come on, ive know you for 3 years. I'd like to think I know you better than that. Do you remember when you asked me out on a date?"

Carlos shook his head no "I- it was April something, we went to that spring concert together"

"Mhm it was actually March and we went to TiTos diner"

"I remember that" Carlos nodded not sure where this conversation was headed. 

"Yeah and you asked me out in my dorm after you got wasted because--"

"TK started dating Alex" 

"Exactly, I figured you just needed time to work things out plus I got to walk around with a hot guy, even if he wasn't interested in me" Lucy nodded "you got to figure out yourself you know, he likes you a lot but you need to tell him what you want soon because he's not going to wait forever, there might be another Alex" 

-  
Carlos finds TK at the back of the library, sitting with a ton of history books. He doesn't know why TK bothers studying history, he already has his career planned, after the graduate its straight to the fire academy and then to work with his dad and 126. 

"Hey can we talk?" Carlos moves some of the books away to sit across from TK

"We don't have anything to talk about" 

"I do, I have few things I'd like to say" TK grunts and Carlos continues "I woke up yesterday with a girlfriend and I was straight or so I thought"

"You don't have to do this" 

"I do, I really do" Carlos took a deep breath "I thought I just had to meet the right person girl or guy or whatever but I think already have, when he came tumbling into my dorm room, with more clothes than anyone could possibly need. He gets me, he knows my obsessive need to be awake before 7 am every day and never complains, he trust me and believes in me"

"Flattery"

"Shut up" Carlos nudges TK leg with his own "I'm scared but I've never felt more relieved in my whole entire life" 

"What you're point" 

"My point is Tyler Kennedy Strand, I like you, I might be in love with you. And I'm figuring this thing out but you, Ive always wanted you and want to be with you, if you'll have me of course"

"You sound like you're 80, if you'll have me" TK mocked 

"Okay, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot" Carlos pushed himself off of the ground, of course he hadn't excepted TK jump into his arms. 

"I found that guy too, you know, the one" TK reached for Carlos' hand "he's been my roommate for 3 years. He listens to my mumbling at 1am even though he insists on waking up at 7am, he knows my ridiculous Starbucks order by heart and I've loved him since the first night he let me bore him to death with 150 history of firefighter facts"

"I loved those facts"

"Yeah well, get use to that, I have at least one thousand more and I think a perk of being your boyfriend I should get to be a nerd without judgement"

"I've never judged you for that"

"Really?"

"Okay, I lied I've never judged you for that out loud"


End file.
